


Shuffle

by windyeol



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, This is very short, i wrote this while feeling sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyeol/pseuds/windyeol
Summary: All good things must come to an end.





	Shuffle

The faint sound of indie songs playing on a laptop spread throughout the hotel room. It was dark, the windows dimmed by the curtains, but the street lights shined through the small gap. Two beds covered by rose silk sheets stood – one untouched, the other occupied by two bodies.

Daniel’s head leaned against the pillow and his fingers played with the strands of red hair that rested on his chest. Jihoon’s hand wrapped around the larger boy’s waist, eyes closed, chest heaving at a steady pace.

The song changed. Daniel’s eyes fixed to Jihoon as he heard soft humming to the sentimental lyrics.

“Are you still awake?” the older cooed, smiling softly.

He felt Jihoon’s head nod. The cute image made him chuckle and gently pet his head.

The redhead shuffled his way up close to Daniel’s shoulder, moving his hand to the place he rested before, just in case he got sore from the weight. Daniel’s hand remained in Jihoon’s locks, only adjusting his arm to feel comfortable with the new position.

Jihoon continued to hum as the music moved to its chorus. He did it subconsciously as his mind was deep in thought, staring at the stuffed pink bear he received from a fan long ago.

It reminded him of Daniel.

“It’s been a year.” Jihoon’s voice was barely above a whisper and raspy, haven’t spoken since both him and Daniel came back to the hotel.

The older acknowledged with a short ‘mhm’, knowing what the shorter boy was talking about.

“Not much left.” Daniel buried his face into the red-haired boy’s hair.

It was hard to talk about disbandment. Because they knew that it would separate them. They’d have less chances to see each other, they wouldn’t be able to have moments like this more often, they’d have to hide all of this from even more people.

They both stayed silent, knowing that every question they’d ask each other would be ‘I don’t know.’ Everything was shrouded in the layer of mystery.

But at the very moment, it didn’t matter. The warmth of their bodies against each other was too good to pass up. Daniel placed a soft kiss on Jihoon’s temple, letting him know that in the end, it’ll all be okay.

The music had ended and the laptop went into Sleep mode, blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while feeling sad about wanna one so bare with me. and i didn't really proof read it. OOF...


End file.
